souleaterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fliegender Holländer
Der fliegende Holländer (さまよえるオランダ人, Samayoeru Orandajin) ist ein Geist, welcher die Seele und der Captain des Geisterschiffes Nidhögg und ein Untergebener vom Kishin Asura ist.Soul Eater Manga Kapitel 15: Der fliegende Holländer erscheint auf dem Geisterschiff Aussehen thumb|left|Seine glänzende Glatze Der Fliegende Holländer hat eine Kartoffelnase und lange orangene Haare. Auf seinem Kopf trägt er einen Hut, unter dem sich seine Halbglatze verbirgt. Er trägt ein weißes Hemd und über diesem eine grüne Weste mit schwarzen Streifen. Er hat eine schwarze Hose an und braune Socken, die ebenfalls gestreift sind. Er besitzt außerdem noch einen roten Schal. Seine Haut ist etwas bleich und sieht verfault aus. Er hat eine kleine Brille mit runden Gläsern. Persönlichkeit Der fliegende Holländer spielt gerne mit seinen Gegnern wegen seiner Fähigkeit, durch die Wände zu gehen. Er ist leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, beispielsweise beleidigte er Blair als sie seinen Hut klaute. Außerdem hat er beinahe immer ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Wenn er etwas haben will, versucht er es um jeden Preis zu bekommen und passt nicht auf seine Umgebung auf - so wie bei seinem Hut, den er um jeden Preis zurück haben wollte. Dabei drückte er jedoch unabsichtlich den Knopf zur Selbstzerstörung der Fabrik, wodurch er starb. Als Untergebener des Kishins ist er Asura sehr loyal und bezeichnet sich selbst als Sklave des Wahnsinns. Er besitzt die Angewohnheit, "Kch Kch Kch" am Ende seiner Sätze zu sagen Fähigkeiten und Stärke NIDHÖGG! Als die Seele von Nidhögg besitzt er die komplette Kontrolle über das Schiff. Indem er "NIDHÖGG" brüllt, greift er den Gegner mit Teilen des Schiffes an oder modifiziert einen Raum des Schiffes.Er konnte auf dem Schiff auch die Kanonen des Schiffes kontrollieren.Soul Eater Manga Kapitel 16: Der Holländer greift Chrona und Kid mit Kanonen an. In der Nidhögg-Fabrik benutzte er Rohre, um anzugreifen. Weiters kann er durch die Wände von Nidhögg gehen.Soul Eater Manga Kapitel 41: Der Holländer kehrt zurück. Unsterblichkeit Der Holländer ist in gewisser Weise unsterblich, er kann zwar durch Angriffe verletzt werden, sterben kann er aber solange Nidhögg noch steht nicht. In der Fabrik wurde er mehrmals zerfleischt und auf dem Schiff wurde er von Chrona in zwei Teile geschnitten, bei seinem nächsten Auftritt war er allerdings wieder heil. Ausrüstung Gewehr Der Holländer trägt ein Gewehr mit sich herum, welches er im Kampf gegen die Eindringlinge auf dem Schiff benutzt. Handlung Vergangenheit Der fliegende Holländer reiste mit dem Geisterschiff Nidhögg um die Welt um Menschenseelen für den Kishin zu sammeln. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er eine Vielzahl von Seelen gesammelt. Schwarzer Drache Als Death the Kid und seine Waffen auf der Nidhögg angekommen waren, erschien der Holländer unbemerkt hinter ihnen und freute sich darüber, dass die frischen Seelen von alleine kamen. Er ging langsam wieder in den Boden hinein und sagte, je mehr Seelen er für den Kishin beschaffe, desto besser. thumb|left|Der Holländer erscheint unter Kid.|210px Kid fand den Raum, in dem all die Seelen gelagert wurden. Als er sie beschlagnahmen wollte, erschien plötzlich der Holländer und schoss mit seinem Gewehr auf den jungen Shinigami, jedoch traf er nur dessen Mantel. Er brüllte daraufhin "Nidhögg!", wo durch sich ein Loch unter Liz öffnete, in das sie hineinfiel. Der Holländer erklärte, dass er und dieses Schiff eins seien und sie freiwillig in sein Inneres spaziert seien, jedoch brauche er sie nur noch zu verdauen. Kid fragte den Geist, was er mit all diesen Seelen vorhabe und dieser erklärte, dass sie alle für den großen Kishin seien. Kid fragte, ob er Ragnarök damit meinte, der Holländer verneinte und erzählte Kid, dass sie für den Kishin seien, welcher gleich neben ihnen stehe. Kid wollte wissen, was er damit meinte, der Holländer sagte ihm jedoch nichts. Der Holländer sagte, dass dieses Schiff ihm einen großen Nutzen bringe, da selbst auf den entferntesten Häfen Leute auf das Lied des Kishins warten. Jeder sehne sich nach einer "Macht", jedoch reiche dies nicht immer. Diese Menschen verlangen nach einem Kishin und diese Seelen seien für den Kishin, weshalb er Kid die Seelen nicht geben möchte. Der Holländer schoss Kid an, welcher wieder seinen Mantel als Schild benutzte. Da Kid nur eine Waffe hatte, konnte er aufgrund seiner Symmetrie-Störung nicht kämpfen. Schießend verfolgte der Holländer Kid und Patty, welche den Angriffen laufend ausweichten. Der Holländer war enttäuscht, da er mehr von einem Gott erwartet hätte und Kid sagte, dass er ja noch nichts getan habe. Der Holländer wollte, dass Kid nun endlich zeigt, was er drauf hatte, da er als ein Anhänger des Kishins das sei, was sie als böse bezeichnen und er eine schwarze Seele besitze, welche unschuldige Menschen töte. Kid sagte, dass er das Böse grundsätzlich nicht ablehne, da jeder Mensch schon mal etwas Böses getan habe. Die Balance zähle für ihn, da es mit exakter Balance weder Streit noch Diskriminierung gäbe. Der Holländer schrie daraufhin wütend, dass niemand sich um die Ideale eines Gottes schere, da niemand so etwas verlange. Kid war das egal, da er nicht ruhen wird, bis es eine perfekte Welt gibt. Der Holländer fragte ihn, ob er die Freiheit begraben möchte und Kid antwortet damit, dass der Holländer ihn anwidere und er niemanden erlabe, die Freiheit zum Töten zu haben. thumb|Chrona trifft den Holländer.|210px Der Holländer konnte sie schließlich auf das Deck des Schiffes treiben, wo sie Liz fanden. Jetzt konnte Kid endlich kämpfen, jedoch wurde der Holländer plötzlich von einem Schwert getroffen, welches den oberen Teil seines Gesichts vom Körper abtrennte. Das Schwert war Ragnarök, die Waffe von Chrona. Chrona trennte nun den Oberkörper des Holländers vom Unterkörper ab und steckte Ragnarök in den Boden. Mit einem Angstschrei saugte Ragnarök die jahrelange Arbeit des Holländers, die Seelen, ein. Während Chrona und Kid kämpften, erschien das abgeschnittene Gesicht des Holländers und schrie "Nidhögg", wodurch Kanonen sich bewegten. Er erklärte, dass er erst sterbe, wenn die Nidhögg untergehe und fragte, wo ihre Manieren bleiben, da es unhöflich sei, auf dem Schiff anderer Leute solch eine Aufruhr zu veranstalten. Er kündigte an, sie mit den Kanonen zu zerfetzen. Nachdem beide von Kanonenkugeln getroffen wurden, sagte der Holländer, dass er sein Kinn wiederhaben möchte. Jedoch überlebten beide und Chrona griff das Schiff mit Screech Alpha an, wodurch das Schiff und das Gesicht des Holländers in zwei Teile geteilt wurden. Traurig paddelte der zerschnittene Holländer mit den Überresten von Nidhögg auf dem Meer davon. Der Clown Nidhögg war nun kein Schiff mehr, sondern eine Fabrik. Dementsprechend war auch der fliegende Holländer dort zu finden. Er begrüßte Maka , Soul und Blair indem er mit den Kräften von Nidhögg Rohre auf sie zukommen ließ. Blair wendete ihren Smashing Pumpkin an, um die Rohre zu zerstören. In einem Gespräch erzählte er Maka vom Clown, der durch Asura ins Leben kam. Maka setze den Sensenmachtschnitt ein, wodurch sie ohnmächtig wurde. Daraufhin erschien der Clown hinter ihm und sagte ihm, er sollte die Stellung halten. Durch einen Hinterhalt klaute Blair ihm seinen Hut. Durch die Kräfte Nidhoggs versuchte er Blair zu fangen und konnte sie so in einen Schmelzofen locken, er dachte dabei allerdings nicht an seinen Hut.Soul Eater Manga Kapitel 42: Der Holländer lockt Blair in den Ofen. Er spürte die starken Exorzismuswellen, die von Maka ausgingen, während Blair wieder neben ihm stand. Blair sagte, dass seine Glatze sie blendet und traf ihn daraufhin mit der Pumpkincannon. Er lag verletzt am Boden, brüllte Blair an und aktivierte das Fließband zum Zerhacker. Er entdeckte seinen heißgeliebten Hut, der zum Zerhacker fuhr. Soul Eater Manga Kapitel 43: Der Holländer stirbt. thumb|190px|Der fliegende Holländer findet seinen Frieden.|210px Er rettete zwar seinen Hut, wurde aber durch den Zerhacker zerhackt. Blair holte sich den Hut wieder. Blutend suchte er weiter nach Blair. Er fand sie beim Knopf, welcher die Fabrik verschwinden lässt. Er konnte sie davon abhalten, ihn zu drücken. Durch eine Finte von Blair drückte er allerdings selbst auf den Knopf und die Fabrik verschwand, wodurch der Holländer starb. Band 13 Bonus thumb|Der Holländer als Roboter.|left Da die Mitarbeiter von Usher (Atsushi Ohkubo) ihren Arbeitgeber nach einem Streit in einem Kampf besiegt hatten, mussten sie nun Soul Eater zeichnen. In ihrer Version wurden einige Charaktere als Roboter wiederbelebt, darunter der fliegende Holländer, welcher sich mit den anderen Robotern darauf vorbereitete, gegen die Shibusen zu kämpfen. Wie die Schlacht ausgeht ist nicht bekannt, da Usher das Manuskript zerriss, nachdem er sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Soul Eater Band 13 Trivia *Der fliegende Holländer war ein Kapitän einer Sage aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Angehörige des Kishins Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonisten